Happy Birthday
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: It's Ninja Mongose's Birth day and The Warrior of The Healing Flame must prepare for it by any means necessary. Even if it means using his OC's.


The Warrior of The Healing Flame was in the middle of finishing up some author's stuff when all of a sudden his author avatar/ second in command Phoenix Duskfang barged in here.

"Sir!" shouted Phoenix Duskfang.

"What is it?" replied The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"Well it's NinjaMoongose's birthday." explained Phoenix Duskfang.

Suddenly The Warrior of The Healing Flame quickly rose up from what he was working on and got up in quite a hurry.

"Send in any available OC's now."

Later he was on the deck of his ship in his wind form with Makoto, Crystal and Xorg.

"Okay guys it's Ninja Moongoose's birthday and well we gotta do stuff." Said The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"Like What?" Asked Xorg.

"Like the stuff on this list." replied the author as he pulled out a list which read:

_1. Guard the President of sega from the fans and some of the staff of platinum games. _

_2. Kidnap Fang from Maximum ride. _

_3. Steal the legendary Platinum WiiU. _

_4. Get the Cake. _

"Okay listen up Xorg you protect the President of Sega, Makoto you Kidnap Fang, Crystal you steal the WiiU and as for me I'll get the cake." Announced The Warrior of The Healing Flame. There were objection but because the author was in a hurry to finish this before the day ended the objections were omitted when the author and his OC's split up to complete the list.

* * *

As Xorg arrived at Sega headquarters , the place was surrounded by an angry mob of people surrounding the building.

"We demand to know why Anarchy Reigns has not been localized yet!" screamed the crowd waving their fists at the skyscraper that was Sega. Taking advantage of the crowd, Xorg used his book to create a portal leading into the Sega building. Once he got in the building he got into the elevator and rode it all the way to the president's office, as he got there he was amazed by the all sonic themed decor in the office.

"Hey what are you doing here!" demanded Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I'm looking for the president of sega to protect him." explained Xorg.

"It took you long enough." said Sonic, "Now carry me to the meeting with Nintendo so we can discuss how we are going to Kick Mario out of the picture and make me top teir of all fighting games."

Suddenly a wolf broke in through the glass wall of the presidents office revealing himself as the blazblue top their Valkenhayn R. Hellsing.

"You will not take my spot you incompetent fool!" Valkenhayn announced as he unleashed his astral heat on Sonic who got thrown out of the window. At that moment Xorg left in a hurry knowing what will happen if he would have stayed there with Valkenhayn.

* * *

It wasn't easy to break into the office of James Patterson but somehow Makoto managed to break into the world of Maximum Ride but somehow she did it although it involved breaking and entering on two trains , a airplane and a taxi cab. She was ready to kidnap Fang but getting to his dressing room was incredibly hard because of the security system it took just to reach the door.

_"The Author is counting on me to Kidnap this person, so I better not let him down." _thought Makoto as she approached the way to his door. Makoto used her power of flight and her weapons to successfully navigate her way trough the web of lasers before hacking into the security system to shut down not only the cameras but the robotic guards as well. The regular guards were knocked out with her martial arts skills and were used as battering rams as her way to get into the door to Fang's room.

As Makoto rushed in there she saw that Fang was asleep, so she knocked him out cold using her weapons. As she lifted the body of Fang, an alarm was triggered which was incredibly loud for an alarm.

"Looks like I gotta rush." said Makoto as she flew through the window and carried Fang into the full moon. When she was near the authors world she saw a very huge amount of cupcakes and flew low to grab as many as she could but when she flew low she dropped Fang.

_"Awww [Insert swear word of your choice here]." _thought Makoto as she realized that she just screwed the mission up big time.

* * *

Crystal managed to break into Nintendo headquarters where the legendary Platinum WiiU was hidden according to Captan Falcon who she had to convince with her feminine charms, a antic she didn't like but she was at her target which was in the heart of a life sized version of the water temple. Using her Ninjustu , she made her way to the target much quicker than she expected.

_"Okay it's show time." _thought Crystal as she grabbed the Platinum WiiU which was in a simple glass case which she quickly got rid of leaving the target open. Crystal then took the item and quickly replaced with a fake before using her Ninjustu to get out of the temple before it collapsed entirely. When she got out an army of every single Nintendo enemy was surrounding her.

"Eat this!" Crystal yelled as she summoned a giant Nine tailed Fox with black fur.

"Get 'em girl!" commanded Crystal yelled as the fox breathed fire from it's mouth causing the nearby enemies to burn which Crystal used as a smokescreen to get her and her fox out of Nintendo headquarters.

She then arrived in the authors realm where she ran to the authors wrecked ship when all of a sudden she felt a gust of wind blew past her as she realized that the WiiU was gone.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you guys." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he faced his OC's, "We have just failed an author and now he will probably kill us all or worse send Maya." The Author shuddered at that thought when all of a sudden a letter flew down from the sky which read:

_Dear Guys,_

_Thanks for The Platinum WiiU. _

_Oh and Warrior, do you wanna explain why in the hell Sonic and Fang were at my party and a severe lack of cupcakes. _

_Also the cake you sent was a lie._

_From, Ninja Moongoose. _

"Oh ****." muttered The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he flew as far away as possible trying to get away from the army of jet pilot Ninja Moongoose sent after him until he took an arrow to the knee.

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Ninja Moongoose. **


End file.
